no me importa morir, considerando las alternativas
by anylau
Summary: El no sabía que hacía ahí, quien lo había llevado o por qué, pero dentro, muy muy dentro de él estaba la respuesta…


**HOLA PERSONITAS DE EL CIBERMUNDO aquí** **un nuevo one shot, espero que lo disfruten, besos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: flash back_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

 **RENUNCIA: "EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" NO ME PERTENECE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **no me importa morir, considerando las alternativas**

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la luna sobre él, grande, imponente, majestuosa

Sentía frió, más no le molestaba, al contrario, le animaba

El no sabía que hacía ahí, quien lo había llevado o por qué, pero dentro, muy muy dentro de él estaba la respuesta…

 _-No se tarden- pedía su madre al verlos partir hacia el lago_

 _-¡Si ma, tranquila!, no lo haremos-el muchacho de cabello castaño contestaba mientras tomaba de la mano a una pequeña jovencita también de cabello castaño_

 _-Jack, ¿me prometes que me enseñarás a hacer esa pirueta?-preguntaba la jovencita con el rostro iluminado mientras caminaban hacia su destino_

 _-Claro, lo que sea por mi adorable hermanita-contestó sin detener su andar_

 _Adoraba la expresión de la niña, cuando se le iluminaba el rostro para él era lo más hermoso de el mundo, como cuando veía caer la nieve, o el agua congelarse después de horas, simplemente no podía negarle nada, porque, ¿Quién era el para quitarle la diversión a una niña como ella?, nadie, solo su hermano, el hermano tonto que adoraba verla sonreír_

 _Por eso mismo fue que no dudó al hacer como si estuvieran jugando cuando el hielo se rompía bajo ellos en el lago, tomar aquella vara con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estuviera lleno de angustia, y lanzar lo más lejos que pudo a la niña, pues aun le quedaban demasiadas sonrisas que dar_

" _N_ _o me importa morir siempre y cuando ella esté viva"_

 _Eso pensó al lanzarla lejos, él sabía que el hielo no era suficientemente grueso como para soportarlo más tiempo, pudo ver como la sonrisa que tenía su pequeña hermana se desvanecía al ver el hielo agrietado bajo él y cómo sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar el estruendo de el hielo que anunciaba que todo se iba a hundir, literalmente_

Así que pasaron años y años desde aquel entonces, donde dio su vida por la de su hermana, si hubiera sabido que por haberla salvado estaría esos 300 años en soledad, habría aceptado gustoso una eternidad más, ¿por qué? Fácil, simplemente la amaba, la amaba por sobre todo, incluyendo su vida

De haber sabido lo que pasó, correría directamente a su casa a llenar de besos a esa niña y hacerle la nevada más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida, pero no lo sabía, no sabía quién era o quién había sido, pero tal vez era mejor así, pues su hermana no podría verlo, al igual que el resto de la humanidad

Pero si hubiera sabido que cada noche durante ese accidente, la pequeña niña que siempre iba al lago sin falta a dejar el dulce de piloncillo que el cada noche tomaba con la extraña esperanza de volver a verla, aquella pequeña niña que siempre tenía la mirada perdida y ausente, aquella niña de cabello castaño que cada vez que iba a su lago intentaba alegrar, era su hermana, hubiera llorado junto a ella en el lago, ¿por qué? porque no podría verla sufrir sin hacerlo él también

Por eso ahora, estando frente al rey de las pesadillas, no tenía miedo, pues ahora sabía que había salvado al ser que mas amaba en el mundo y que lo volvería a hacer, porque había logrado encender 6 luces, una de ellas, la de aquel niño de cabello castaño, al que se le iluminaba el rostro de una forma inigualable al ver la nieve caer del cielo, ese niño de cabello castaño que lo miró por primera vez

"si he de morir aquí, no me importa siempre y cuando él esté bien"

Lucharon, lucharon con risas y alegrías a pesar de estar en tan mala situación, al igual que cuando el hielo de el lago se rompía bajo el y su hermana

Entonces ganaron, y los años pasaron, había recuperado ese "algo" que se encontraba muy dentro de él, pues ahora tenía nuevamente una familia, y el no dejaría que nada les pasase, no mientras él esté ahí

-no me importa morir, considerando las alternativas-


End file.
